ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Prototype Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix, most commonly known as Omnitrix or Prototype Omnitrix, was a watch-like device that was attached on Gwen Tennyson's wrist and the main alien technology the main series is based around. According to Omni, the Omnitrix was created to be the tool of peace. However, everyone else, such as Vilgax and Panzer, sees the Omnitrix as a weapon of destruction. The Omnitrix has two-fold purpose: *It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. *It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, perserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. 'Appearance' The Prototype Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primary black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic PEACE symbol) on it. When selecting the alien transformation, the interface alters into a green diamond shape and displays the selected aliens' silhouettes. Benzarro s Pre Omnitrix.png|Kirby Tennyson's Omnitrix Gwen tennyson s prototype omnitrix by darkoozaru21-d9uowls.png|Gwen Tennyson's Omnitrix (U15) When it recalibrated, the Omnitrix gained a more watch-like shape, a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker, and the face dial became black and green. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed in different colors at certain moments. These colors signify the mode that the Omnitrix was presently in. When selecting the alien transformation, it shows the alien's hologram standing on the core rather than the alien's silhouette and the interface remains in hourglass shape. Once transformed, the Omnitrix will take the form of a badge and places itself on random location (i.e. Firefly's forehead, Diamondhead's left breastbone, Grey Matter's back....) 'Known Users' Modes' ' 'Active Mode' Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. According to Omni, the actual usage of time is 10 minutes, "give or take" and will time out sooner if the user engages prolonged battles or using powerful combos in a row. However, if regular transformation is tampered with, the user can't always turn back. 'Recharge Mode' When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. According to Omni, Recharge Mode takes about 5 minutes but prolong if any events happens to the Omnitrix, such as overusing the Quick Change function. As Omni stated, the Recharge Mode is meant to protect the User from suffering critical genetic damages from the transformation. However, the Recharge Mode can instantly switch to Active Mode if any physical dangers is about to happen on the User such as Gwen falling to her death or the Giant Drone crushed her beneath its appendage. 'Capture Mode' When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream (it identifies the DNA on Primus, then unlocks that DNA), or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. 'Self-Destruct Mode' In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort, should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command). Likely as distress signal. Every time the transformation took place during S.D.M., the countdown and the energy build will accelerate at random. 'Recalibration Mode' When the Omnitrix Warrior reaches to the certain age that cause their biometric and genetic coding to alter, the Omnitrix will enter Recalibration Mode. While it's unknown how to activate it manually, it activates hours later after the previous owner wears it once more after maturing. The Recalibration Mode starts by making a beep-like noise and the interface turns blue, then it changes to a glowing black and green form before morphing into its new shape, depending the owner's gender, structures and/or species. The Recalibration Mode also deactivates several functions such as time-out warning, clothing alteration and others while activating some functions that were inactive such as Quick Change. It also locks any previously avaliable Alien Playlists and randomly unlocks 10 new Starter Aliens. The Omnitrix has hundreds of different forms to fit different users. 'Features' 'General' *The Omnitrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10 or 20, depending the age of users. *The Omnitrix can access the Codon Stream to rewrote the User's DNA with one of 1,000,913 DNA samples. *The Omnitrix had a Quick Change feature **By manually touch the Omnitrix symbol, the User can revert back to normal without timing out to save energy or switch to a different alien forms while transformed. **The Quick Change can be use up to 5 times or less. Overusing it will cause the Omnitrix to enter a prolong Recharge Mode. *The Omnitrix would alter its size to fit the user's size. *When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, such as Ectonurite possession, DNA Transmodulator/Mutant Ray, Corrodium and Harvester's venom bite. *If the Omnitrix gets tampered by outside forces or if the User is in danger, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once on the wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be remove by any physical matters. *The Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a specie's DNA *The Omnitrix can changes the alien form's eye colors to match its User's. A feature that can be turn off. *The Omnitrix had its own DNA, as stated by Omni, which merges with the user's DNA. This cause the user to enchance their physical abilities and even allows Hero Core to perform Omnitrix Punch. *The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix, even without the user's intent. 'Extensions' *The Omnitrix had an AI (Artificial Intellegent). *The Omnitrix functioned as an GPS as seen in Knowledge Is Power . *The Omnitrix could create a holographic map. *The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with the PLUMBERS Badge, Zephyr or S.E.C.T. *The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. 'Color Coding' *The Omnitrix could display various color code that informs the Omnitrix's Mode systems or current condition. **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recaliberation Mode **Purple: Controlled **Gray: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **White: Not working properly **Pink: Under a spell 'Display Modes' *The Omnitrix had two known display modes **Black silhouettes of the aliens **Dark-green holograms of the aliens *The display mode can be change throught the setting systems. 'Clothing' *The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and would even create different types of clothing and accessories, usually colored white and black, to accommodate the alien's anatomy. *The Omnitrix use nanomachines to break down any clothing and/or accessories and store them within the Omnitrix until the transformation end. **The user can make the items materialized from the Omnitrix while transformed, as shown in Best Friends Forever. 'Allocation' *When the user was transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. 'Voice Command' *The Omnitrix can be controlled by voice, known as Voice Commands 'Malfunction' *If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was unstable DNA Hybrids. *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. *Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. 'Trivia' *The Omnitrix was originally meant for Maxwell Tennyson and programmed to accept only his DNA but Omni mistaken Gwen for Max due of her close genetic match for being Max's granddaughter, thus enable her to use the Omnitrix. *According to Gwen as Gray Matter, she feels as if she's a different person rather then herself when she transformed. Category:Items Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technologies Category:Alien Tech Category:Azmuth's Creations